


I Love You, Izaya

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 18+!!!!!!!, Angst, M/M, My first fic, SEXYTIMEZ, Shizaya - Freeform, YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!, poor izaya :(, pronz, shizuo and izaya, yaoiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has a bad day, and Shizuo comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Izaya

The raven is running through the streets of Ikebukuro, giggling happily as he goes. The informant loves humanity so much, so much more than anyone, but not quite much as he loves our favorite blond ex-bartender bodyguard hotheaded monster of Ikebukuro.

The ravenette watches as all of the beautiful people pass by. Oh boy, does he love his humans! The blackette wanders toward Russia Sushi, intent on getting a quick meal before finding Ikebukuro’s strongest monster bartender ex-bodyguard.

“Simon!” he laughs, waving wildly at the hulking sushi chef, “Hi Simon! Isn’t it a beautiful day?”

Simon turns a hateful stare right in the raven’s direction.

“Get out of here, Izaya,” he says coldly, gripping the flyers in his hands ever-tighter, “No one likes you. Leave before you scare away my customers.”

The ravenette can feel the tears bubbling up behind his eyes. He trembles violently, wiping at his face with the back of a furry sleeve.

It’s bad enough that his parents were never nice to him. They used to make him sleep in a bucket. Not a big bucket, either. A tiny plastic bucket that children use for sandcastles, and once he became old enough that he could do longer fit in the bucket, they would beat him with dead fish every night until he fell asleep.

This interaction with Simon is only brining back those bad memories. The raven haired information selling dark haired man takes a fearful step back as Simon raises a hand over his head. He braces himself for the impact, shaking with terror.

The pain never comes, however, and when he opens his eyes, there’s a certain blond haired dessert loving ex-bartender bodyguard hot-headed enemy of his who hates violence and sometimes hangs out with Celty standing before him, shielding him from Simon’s hateful fists.

“Leave him alone,” the blondette growls, pushed back by the mere force of Simon’s rage, “He doesn’t deserve this.”

The tears fall harder from the raven’s eyes as he falls to the ground. He’s been sick for such a long time, too strong to tell anyone about it, but now, it seems as though the fever has gotten the best of him.

The blondette bartender turns quickly, scaring Simon away with one final angry glare, before scooping the black haired informant up in his arms.

“You’re not alone, Izaya,” the violence hating man sighs, holding the raven close, “I’ve been in love with you this entire time, couldn’t you tell? I have longed for the sweet softness of your touch on my skin, but I have always been afraid to tell you. I love everything about you. You are the purest person I have ever met.”

The black haired ootoro lover flies out of the blond’s grip, slapping him hard across the face and weeping loudly.

“You don’t love me!” he screams, weak with sickness and the exhaustion of carrying the weight of the world on thin shoulders for so long, “No one loves me! I’m so alone! I’m so lonely! All that I want to do is eat hot pot with everyone and no one likes me!”

The bartending brawler’s eyes widen. He takes a step back. The ravenette’s outburst surprises him and he can’t think of the right words to say.

“I like you,” he whispers, “I love you.”

The black haired information broker from Shinjuku finally breaks down. He falls to the ground and begins sobbing.

The taller blond haired man comes closer, getting down on his knees and wrapping his arms around the smaller dark haired man’s shoulders, pulling him close.

The bartending violence-hater kisses the crying ravenette chastely on the mouth. They kiss for a long time and the informant’s head feels light. The blond’s hands travel further down, unbuttoning the raven’s pants and pulling out his aching need.

He pumps gentle at the shaft, reveling in the flea’s cute moans and cries. He pushes the louse informant down to the ground, pulling his pants down to his ankles and spreading his legs.

The blond bartender kisses the back of the raven’s shoulder, shoving his erection into the information broker’s puckered entrance. It shallows him whole instantly, lubricated by the raven’s own arousal.

He thrusts inside, kissing the raven’s chest.

They both cum with a scream, and he holds the dark haired ootoro lover close.

“I-I don’t feel lonely anymore, Shizu-chan,” the informant sobs, “You healed me.”

And the blond brute carries the informant back the Shinra’s apartment, where he creates a serum that instantly heals the raven of his sickness.

They all live happily ever after.

**THE END <3**

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first DURARARA!! fic x3 please be nice!!!!!!!!!!!1 i'm no good at writing but i just love teh yaoi smut so much!!!!! izaya is so cute and innocent and i love him!!!!! <3


End file.
